


A Glimpse

by DruidKitty



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DruidKitty/pseuds/DruidKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for Rumbelle Showdown:<br/>Heavy grey mist, Alone together, Rumbelle ballroom dance</p><p>Belle gets a glimpse of the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glimpse

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: My prompt for Rumbelle Showdown Round 1. My alias was IAMZIM! Many thanks to RiskPig for doing such a great job with the showdown! :) And thanks to everyone who read and liked it as well! Sorry it took me so long to publish. I had not realized I didn't.

“Get away from there!”

Belle startled at the sudden voice, swirling around to find Rumplestiltskin standing there staring at her sternly.

“But you told me to dust everything!” Belle protested.

“Yes, and I also told you to stay away from anything magical!”

Belle smiled coyly, “Everything in this castle is magical, including you.  Are you saying I should stay away from _you_?”

“No!” Rumplestiltskin replied without hesitation.  He sighed heavily, “Just keep your distance from my potions.  Spill something and the consequences could be dire.  Good help is hard to find these days.”

“Very well.” She agreed sitting the duster down before she stepped down off the stool.  Once her feet were planted solidly on the ground, she reached for the duster, intent on cleaning the remainder of the room.  Yet, as she pulled away, it caught a bottle of potion sending it reeling toward the floor.

“Oh!” Belle exclaimed, trying to reach for the falling bottle but missing.  Landing on the floor with a loud bang, the glass shattered into a million pieces, and a light powder diffused into the air.

Belle’s head shot over to Rumple, looking to him for guidance.  “Rumple?” she called out nervously, fearing what the powder might do to her. 

Their eyes locked briefly, but her gaze focused on a heavy grey mist that was now fast approaching him from behind.  Not knowing what to do, she stood there frozen, hoping Rumple would come to the rescue.  As the mist completely surrounded her, she began to feel the sensation she was falling.  Shutting her eyes in fright she called out once more, “RUMPLESTILTSKIN!”

“Belle?  What’s wrong?”  Rumplestiltskin’s voice finally rang out.

He sounded calm, too calm.  Why was he asking what was wrong?  A gentle touch on the side of her arm caused her to ease her eyes open, anxious about what laid before her.

Surprisingly there was no trace of the mist.  The air was clear, like the smoke had never even been there.  Everything was as it was; only there was one little difference. Actually, it was a big difference.  She was no longer standing in Rumple’s laboratory, but in the grand ballroom.  Why were they there now?  Perhaps Rumplestiltskin had magically transported them to get away from whatever danger the potion poised?

Yet, when she glanced over a Rumple, she gasped.  His outfit was different, fancier than usual, as if he was attending an elegant party.  Then she noticed she was no longer in her blue dress but her gold one.  And the ballroom had been redone, decorated for a ball, as if they were expecting tons of guests.  But they were alone together, no one else in sight.

“Belle?”  Rumplestiltskin asked again.

Belle realized she hadn’t answered him yet and once her eyes met his, all she could see was concern.  “Oh, uh, were we just in …how…why are we here?” Belle stuttered, narrowing her eyes in confusion.

Rumplestiltskin cocked an eyebrow at her, “Sweetheart, I promised you a romantic evening.  What else?”

Sweetheart?!  Romantic evening?!  But they weren’t involved!  They were barely even friends!  What was he talking about?  Was this a joke?  She stared at him completely dumbfounded.  However, his face reflected nothing but sincerity.

“Shall we?” Rumplestiltskin asked, holding out his arm for her to take.

He wanted to dance?  What was in that magic potion?  And why did he appear to think nothing was out of the ordinary?  Nevertheless, Belle grinned brightly realizing she wanted to dance.  Slipping her arm through his, she let him guide her out onto the dance floor. 

Nearing the middle of the ballroom, he turned to face her, hesitating before placing his hand upon her waist, sending a shiver run up Belle’s spine.  Rumplestiltskin had never held her like this.  It was new to her, but she had to admit it was wonderful. 

They began to sway back and forth, easing into a waltz.  Rumplestiltskin kept his eyes on her the entire time.  Belle felt insecure under his gaze.  He had never looked at her that way before.  There was something sweet and almost kind in his eyes, something that wasn’t there before.

Their pace quickened and Rumplestiltskin swept her along the dance floor as if they had done this many times before.  Belle couldn’t help but smile.  This felt so right, so natural. 

Her dress flared as he sent her out for a twirl.  She returned to his arms gracefully and closer to him than she had been before.  It caused her to giggle.  This was amazing!  What had possessed Rumple to do this?

 “Why are you looking at me like that?” Rumple questioned.

“Oh, uh,” Belle blushed, feeling bashful, realizing she had been staring at him questionably, “It’s just, this is so unbelievable.”

Rumplestiltskin chuckled, “I know exactly what you mean.” 

Belle’s grin brightened, losing herself in the moment, and feeling happier than she had in a long time.  It seemed the moment would never end, until her peripheral vision caught a glimpse of the same heavy grey mist swarming toward them again.  As Rumple bent her down in a shallow dip, it engulfed them completely and Belle felt the falling sensation.

Barely having to time to register what was happening, Belle was suddenly back in Rumple’s lab.  It was as if she had never left.  As if no time had passed since dropping the potion.

“Belle, are you hurt?”

Belle looked up finding Rumplestiltskin standing over her—apparently she had fallen—with worry in his eyes.

“No.  I’m alright.”  She replied, taking his offered hand.

“Good,” he said pretending he didn’t care, but it was obvious he was relieved.  “Now, back to work!”

Belle smiled at him.  She wasn’t sure what had just happened.   Whether it was a glimpse of the future or her deepest desires, Belle was certain of one thing.  She would give anything to have Rumple dance with her, to hold her that way, and to look at her like she was the center of his world. 


End file.
